creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dronian/Personal Creepypasta Ranking Guide V2
A year ago, I made a blog post on my personal ranking guide for Creepypastas. I decided to update it by putting examples and what qualifies to be in a class. That's all to say about the summary of this blog. A-Class Simply put, these are pastas that exceed expectations amazingly, and could easily qualify for PotM. A-Class pastas usually have one or more of the following; *Very good spelling and grammar *Well-made shock endings *Plots and/or monsters that could actually keep you awake for days *Don't use cliches at all Examples would be The Cleansing and The Russian Sleep Experiment, as well as anything that's been elected for PotM (except for maybe Binary DNA) and/or in the Suggested Reading category just to name a few. B-Class These pastas are pretty good, but aren't that good enough to be considered a PotM pasta. B-Class pastas usually have one or more of the following; *One spelling mistake here and there, but you'd have to be a Grammar Nazi to really notice *Good shock endings *Good scare factor *Use one or two cliches, but they're pulled off well or not that bad of a cliche Examples would be Jeff The Killer, Smile Dog, and BEN. C-Class These pastas...are in the middle. They've got some good parts, but also have some bad ones, too. C-Class pastas usually have one or more of the following; *Quite a few spelling mistakes *Okay shock endings *Okay scare factor *Use more than 3 cliches *A monster based off another pasta monster that's okayish *Pastas that were ruined by the community of this wiki (the only pasta I've seen this on is Happy Appy, and the less said about what happened, the better) Examples would be Happy Appy and The Rugrats Theory. D-Class These pastas lack a lot in the scare department. D-Class pastas usually have one or more of the following; *A lot of spelling mistakes *Bad shock endings *Not good scare factor *Use 6-12 cliches *A monster based off a pasta monster that's bad Examples would be Jane The Killer, Binary DNA (Oh yeah, I went there) and about half of the Lavender Town pastas. F-Class These pastas fail. I mean, dear god. This class is only for pastas that were supposed to be scary, but flopped, so Trollpastas don't count. F-Class pastas usually have/are one or more of the following; *Unneeded sequels to stories that are finished *coughHappyAppycough* *Cleverbot conversation. BEN IS NOT FUCKING (un)CLEVERBOT, SHUT THE FUCK UP! *Monsters based off other pasta monsters that suck *Boatloads of spelling mistakes *Horrid shock endings *Bad scare factor *Use a boatload of cliches *Based off of online children's games. The worst offender is ROBLOX or Club Penguin. They're sooooooo scary. Not. I can't find an example that would stay here for long on this wiki, so have a link to a bunch of F-class pastas on the Trollpasta Wiki (there's 3 and 1/3rd of pages for you to laugh on): http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pasta_Trying_To_Be_Good_When_It_Sucks_Enough_To_Be_A_Troll Category:Blog posts